Many different waste collection systems are known. However, the known waste collection systems have a number of disadvantages.
For instance, the conventional dumpster is a large metal box that sits on the ground. The conventional dumpster has the advantage that emptying it, using a front-end-loading waste disposal truck (as is well known in the art), is relatively easy. However, a user typically must lift the waste up relatively high in order to put it into the dumpster, and in some cases, a stairway or ladder is required. Also, controlling access to the dumpster's interior may be difficult, and if such control is not exercised, unauthorized large waste items (e.g., furniture) may be discarded in the dumpster. In effect, this unauthorized dumping transfers the cost of disposing of the unauthorized waste items onto the party responsible for the dumpster.
In addition, because the conventional dumpster is metal, it may become dented and rusty over time.